fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lolliga Vedder
Lolliga Vedder is an American woman that serves as an ally to F.A.N.T. and works under the 636 squad. She is a human-squid hybrid (waist-up human) that specializes in multitasking, spying, and defensive combat. Before joining F.A.N.T., she volunteered for the better half of two decades as a crime-fighting vigilante at the Upper New York Bay, capturing known criminals and drowning them. She lives alone in a huge seashell-like house deep underwater, needing to be there by every night so that she doesn't risk drying and wrinkling out. Appearance Lolliga Vedder is a member of an unnamed strange human/squid hybrid species that originated from some place on the Atlantic Ocean floor. Though looking fairly human from the waist-up, she has slightly pink gelatinous skin and lacks any hair. Where there'd normally be human hair are long and slimy pink dreadlocks that she keeps out of her face through a headband. From the waist-down, her body splits into eight tentacles that, when stretched out, bring Lolliga to her maximum height (8'; she can stretch her tentacles out to reach 26'). Lolliga can stand straight-up on all eight tentacles and split them into two groups of four so that she can walk like most humans can; a skill inspired by Squidward Tentacles. Lolliga, having spent much of her childhood in the 1980's, has a soft spot for its time of fashion. She wears her signature diamond-and-sequin black trenchcoat much of the time, usually accompanied with a big pearl necklace and with urchin-made shoulderpads. She also wears long fishnet gloves over her gelatinous human hands and has two big black boots that she squeezes four tentacles each into. Arachne also has two big faux-gold earrings. Finally, she also wears black shades to shield her black sclera and light-blue eyes. She said that her outfit was inspired a bit by Madonna. Personality Lolliga Vedder isn't really abrasive like some of F.A.N.T.'s other members, trying to have as much fun as she can as a middle-aged ally to justice. Lolliga is rather extroverted and optimistic when placed back-to-back against much of her F.A.N.T. allies; she's highly social and likes to engage in conversation with anyone in the crew. She's not afraid of anyone and won't let anyone's anger or impatience bring her down, not really concerned with what people think of her or what she does. Though she can act rather quirky and quaint at times, especially if she's just taken in a lot of coffee, she can decide when it's appropriate to be serious and never tries to overstep anyone's personal boundaries. She dearly likes her squad, so she likes to pack nutritional lunches for them and help with first aid whenever possible. Lolliga very strongly believes in justice though, so when the time comes for her to take action against a serious threat or against someone she holds a grudge against, you can count on her to begin showing her strengths as a F.A.N.T. member. She likes to play her fights defensively, seizing enemies to pin them down and using her tentacles to save her friends. Not liking to be reckless or easily distractable, Lolliga minimizes any teasing she does against her enemies. Sometimes she has a tendency to stray from the main plan by following her own instincts, which sometimes leads her into grave danger. Though she's been criticized for being reckless and a bit too hands-on, she's generally found to be reliable and a good ally. Lolliga may not be afraid of people, but if anyone were to visit her home, they'd immediately see a lot of red flags about her. Lolliga claims to be fine and safe, but lots of drugs are openly out on the floor and she has a lot of over-the-counter medicine. Someone in F.A.N.T.'s been home with her and knows of this, but she refuses to explain why and dislikes it when people bring it up. Sometimes she hints at a deeper problem through making subtle but notable self-depreciating comments and she sure talks about her husband in less-than-enthusiastic ways... Powers and Abilities Lolliga is most proficient with multi-tasking, capable of handling a number of tasks at once. Her brain is a fair bit larger than the average human's, allowing her to store much more memory at one time. She can just as efficiently handle business calls as she can work out solutions to unsolved crimes and cook up dinner for herself, all at the same time, because she can process what's going on around her much faster. However, this ability becomes strained if she hasn't drank enough water, making it harder for her to think and eventually slowing her down enough to the point where she can't think. If she has just come out of a long, long bath, soaking up a bunch of water, that's when her abilities will become their strongest. Besides her ability to multi-task, her tentacles are also really good at wrapping around enemies and strangling them or drowning them. She can also use them to grab her allies and pull them out of harm's way. What makes these tentacles interesting is that they don't stick to the ground particularly well unless Lolliga applies enough weight; this means that she's very athletic and can give excellent chases. If she does apply enough pressure to the floor, she can stick to it, and she can use this strategy to quickly scale walls and crawl across ceilings, making her a potentially good spy and assassin candidate too. All of her tentacles can hold a cup of coffee together without spilling any over, all at the same time, so she has good control over each limb. Relationships TBA? What squad is she in again? Gallery Trivia *She was originally going to be a human-spider hybrid. Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Females Category:Fantendoverse Characters